Yuuram minifics
by kyochan95
Summary: Comme son nom l'indique, pleins de mini fics sur mon couple préféré, basées sur les thèmes de Fanwork100 :
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Kyochan95

Partie : Kyo kara maoh (personne ne le savait hé hé)

Disclaimer : non, ces persos ne sont pas à moi, mais Wolfy est mon p'tit frère

Pitite note : premières fics sur Kyo kara maoh… J'ai prit les thèmes de Fanwork100 et puis, bah, j'ai eut l'idée de faire des mini fics, dessus Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Laissez des reviews, pleaseuh, pour dire si vous aimez ou pas : P

**01 Chapeau** :

Wolfram accompagnait, encore une fois, Yuuri, qui avait insister pour sortir de nouveau dans la ville… bon sang, il ne pouvait pas se tenir tranquille, pour une fois ?!

« Wolfram !! Viens voir ici !! »

Wolfram soupira, et rejoint son fiancé. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait insisté pour qu'il l'accompagne. Il ne l'avait pas montré, mais, bien entendu, son attention le touchait beaucoup… Il l'aimait tellement… il doutait des sentiments de son fiancé, après tout, quand il lui en parlait, il évitait le sujet. Dès fois, il avait bien envie de lui donner un coup sur la tête…

Il sentit quelque chose s'abattre d'un coup sur sa tête.

« aïe !! BOULET QU EST-CE QUE… ?!

- Aller, fais pas la tête, Wolf… dit Yuuri, ça te va si bien !!! »

Wolfram leva la tête… et soudain, vit le bord d'un chapeau qu'il devinait pour femme. Il cria d'effroi, et voulu l'enlever, mais, il n'y parvenait pas, malgré tous ses efforts.  
« enlèves moi ce truc tout de suite, Yuuri, ou alors… !!

- tu m'as appelé Yuuri !! Et pas Boulet, ou autre…  
- enlèves moi ça !!

- tu es sûr ? Ça te va si bien… j'aime beaucoup, moi »

Wolfram devint d'un coup très rouge, et détourna le regard. Ce boulet… il pouvait pas éviter ce genre de remarque ?! Il sortit son épée, et la mit sous le cou de Yuuri

« Yuuri, enlèves moi ce truc !!

- Bon… »

Yuuri avait une mine boudeuse.  
« tu peux l'enlever toi-même, non… ?  
- j'essaye, mais tu vois bien que je peux pas !! »

Les deux se regardèrent, et Yuuri prit le chapeau délicatement, et l'enleva, très facilement, sans forcer.  
« …

- …

- te moque pas, boulet !!

- me traites pas de boulet !!  
- t'en ai un !!

- même pas vrai !! »

Sous le coup de la dispute, ils s'éloignèrent, laissant le chapeau sur place, dont le propriétaire, Annissina, camouflée sous un déguisement, se retenait de crier de joie !

« enfin !! Pensa-t-elle, Enfin mon invention fonctionne !! Viens me voir, mon « chapeau-qui-ne-peut-être-enlevé-que-par-un-amour-réciproque-kun » !! »


	2. Chapter 2

**02 baiser **:

Yuuri s'approcha de Wolfram, une fois celui-ci endormit. Il aimait le voir, durant son sommeil. Mais surtout, c'était dans ces moments là qu'il se montrait enfin entreprenant. Et oui, le seigneur Wolfram Von Bielefeld ne se réveillerait pas, même pour un tremblement de terre ! Donc, Yuuri pouvait enfin l'embrasser sans que celui-ci le sache…

Il se pencha, et sentit le souffle calme de Wolfram sur ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux, et pencha un tout petit peu plus la tête. Ses lèvres frôlèrent avant de se déposer tout doucement sur celles de Wolfram. Il sentit cette peau douce, et chaude, et si convoitée… contre ses lèvres…

Il entreprit de faire plusieurs baisers, ainsi, en approfondissant de plus en plus son baiser, puis passa tendrement sa langue sur les lèvres de Wolfram. Il n'avait jamais été jusque là, mais, ce soir, il en avait envie.

Wolfram poussa une petite plainte, puis entrouvrit ses lèvres. Yuuri fit entrer sa langue dans la cavité buccale de Wolfram, et le découvrit enfin, comme il en rêvait, depuis déjà plusieurs nuits. Il sentit enfin le contact avec la langue de Wolfram… c'était si doux !! Il en eut des frissons sur tout le corps, et se retint de reculer. Il se mit à la caresser, avec la sienne, doucement, et fut surprit de sentir la langue de Wolfram répondre à son baiser, et sentir deux bras passer autour de lui. Il ouvrit subitement les yeux, et recula, rompant par ailleurs ce contact si doux, et si agréable. Il rencontra une paire d'yeux vert, profond, et amusés, et un sourire d'ange, qui lui firent avoir de nouveau un grand frisson, sur tout le corps.

« alors… ; murmura Wolfram, on ne peut qu'abuser de moi pendant mon sommeil… ? Boulet…

- me traite pas de… »

Wolfram ne le laissa pas continuer, et reprit possession de ses lèvres. De nouveau, il y eut la danse spéciale, de leurs langues, qui ne voulaient pour aucun prétexte se lâcher…


End file.
